The Lion and the Lamb
by Twi-chick34
Summary: After Ren's fashion show, Nanami and Ren realize their feelings, after a night of passion, consequences catch up. How will Ren and Nanami handle the obstacles? (Rated M for lemons)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

My voice resonated through the hall as I could hear my little lam'b song come on for me. 'Okay my honey, That's a good girl.'

I could feel my heart heating up, beating fast, as my lady became the main focus.

I respected the other guys, but no one else could have her. She was my lady, my little lamb. Her beauty was unparalleled to any other woman I'd ever met.

'Perhaps, I could invite Haruka to celebrate with me?'

I smirked to myself as I got finished, moving up to the roof. The sky was beautiful, a mixture of purple, orange, and pink. The sky was adorned with white fluffy clouds.

I began to wonder how Nanami got through security.

"Jinguji!"

I smiled recognizing that sweet voice. It was my honey, my sweet honey.

Haruka ran towards me, her cheeks a hue of rose pink, her mouth slightly agape as she ran. Her hair was waving in the air. As she got to me, she smiled, her hands on her knees as she quickly caught her breath.

She bowed quickly before me.

"My lady, I'm sorry for suddenly singing that song today. I promised I would only sing it for you." I said, hanging my head down some.

Haruka smiled, shaking her head some. "Don't worry about it. Everyone looked so excited and happy. I was so glad when I saw that."

My eyes widened. "L-lady..." My cheeks hot as I blushed.

"Jiguji, your voice was so passionate and wonderful."

My breath caught in my throat, "Does that mean you felt my love?"

Haruka became flustered, "Um... I..."

I winked at her, leaning in closer, "Such a bad girl for making me so crazy for you." I leaned in even closer. expecting her to cringe away. Instead her blush darkened, her eyes closed a little bit, her mouth very close to mine.

I could feel a hear filling me, it was almost as if she and I were breathing the same air. "Lady..." I whispered, now placing one hand on her back, pulling her to my body hard. The gasp that escaped heras my forceful pull brought our chests tightly together sounded so cute.

"Jinguji-san!" She gasped.

My eyes narrowed some, not in anger, but in a pleading way. "My lady, it's Ren."

Haruka blushed, "but... But it just couldn't-"

I shook my head, placing an index finger on her soft and warm lips. Shaking my head, I leaned in closets tilting my head to the side. "it's Ren, my honey."

My voice resonated deep, passion melting from my lips as I pressed them to hers, receiving a light gasp from her.

Her gasp sounded so sweet and innocent that I couldn't help but to grasp her to me. Her hands moved into my shoulder blade long hair, burying her fingers into it, a groan escaping me as she held onto me. Haruka pulled away slightly, "Jin-... Ren-kun..."

I smiled, "That's a good girl. I love you too my honey." I said, kissing her again, our passion running deeply between one another. "Care to come have a drink with me?"

Nanami smiled, "Sure."

 **To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

.I took Haruka hand in mine, smiling as she blushed darkly. "Lady, are you comfortable coming with me?"

Haruka looked at me, nodding slowly. "Well, we're just having a couple drinks." She said, her tone excited.

Ren smiled. "Of course, my lady "

Soon, once the limo pulled up, we got in as I put on my hat and sunglasses. "Driver, to the nearest bar."

"Yes Jinguji-san." The driver said, looking back at the road.

"So... Ren?"

"Hmmm?" I added, wishing she'd add "kun" again.

"So... What are we? Are we supposed to be in a relationship or?"

My eyes widened, "My lady? What are you asking?"

Haruka blushed. "Is this a one time thing or?"

I shook my head, shocked. "Of course not my sweet silly lamb." I said, hooking a finger under her chin. "Why would you ever assume you'd ever just be another romantic fling?"

Haruka blushed. "I don't know... I just though back to Saotome academy and how you were with all those girls..."

My eyes widened. "My... My lady, Do you remember those were the days before I truly met you. Then I had never known true love."

Haruka gasped. "True love? Me?!" She asked, her tone shocked.

I nodded, placing a kiss on the back of her hand. "Oh course. Though hiding our relationship from Saotome is going to be so damn annoying."

Haruka giggled. "I agree with that. I think it's best to hide this from the guys for a while too..."

I shook my head, "but if they don't know that you and I are together, they will continue to blush. Their feelings for you will increase. No, I want them to know you and I are together."

Haruka nodded, "Yes, I wouldn't want to hurt them like that, you're right."

Just then the limo pulled up to a bar, I gentlemanly took Haruka's hand, grasping it gently as she climbed out. "Ready, my lady?"

Haruka nodded, smiling. "Yes."

Walking in, she and I went to the bar, sitting on the two free bar stools.

I watched as she looked at the cocktail book. Smiling as she unconsciously slightly licked her bottom lip. "These all sound so good." She smiled.

"Why not have fun and try all the ones you think sound the most delicious?"

Haruka shook her head. "I'll get drunk..."

I shrugged. "It's okay to loosen up my lady. Let's drink up."

The bartender, Miyuka was her name according to her name tag, walked to us. "Hello! Welcome! What can I start you two off with?"

I gestured to Haruka first.

She blushed, "Well, I'll have the porcelain warrior."

"Great choice! And you sir?" She asked.

"I'll have the warlord."

"Like it really strong huh?" She asked kindly, giving us our drinks.

Haruka smiled as she slipped hers. "It's so good!"

I smiled, liking mine as well.

Through the evenjng, I ordered four more drinks, Bone Daddy, Golden God, Burly, and purple rain. I had an extremely high alcohol tolerance, but my lady, after her third cocktail was giggling, her cheeks red.

She then ordered one more, the Fall Nature, a cinnamon and cherry flavored cocktail. After that last one, she was finished. Haruka began humming very drunkenly to herself as she giggled.

Nodding a thank you to the bartender, I gave her a 5567¥ tip before heading back to the limo.

"To the dooorrrmms... Please?' I asked, my words very slurred.

Haruka was giggling like a madman, hiccuping as she tightly gripped my button up.

It didn't take long at all to get home, "Here you are sir." The driver said kindly, opening the door.

"T-Th-Thanks..." I said, very very slurred.

The driver left quickly as Bank and I stumbled upon the stairs to the front door.

Haruka was gripping onto me, laughing as I fumbled for the key to get in.

As the door openers we saw all the guys sitting in the lobby seats. They looked up, startled.

"Nanami?! Ren?!" Ittoki said, shocked at our late entrance.

"Ah!" Haruka yelped as she tripped on the edge of the door, falling on top of me.

My eyes widened as I started drunkenly laughing along with Haruka.

"What the hell?!" Should asked, looking at us as the guys walked closer as we sat up.

"Are they drunk?!" Ittoki asked. "Didn't know Haruka drank." Again, his tone shocked.

Haruka hiccuped as she looked up.

Slowly I sobered up some, still drunk but also very aware of what was going on around me. I blushed, like the guys did when I saw how Haruka was drunkenly straddling me.

"Haruka?" I whispered as she continued to sit there

"R-Ren?" She asked, shocking the others.

"Yes little lamb?" I asked.

"How..." She sighed. "How are we home?"

My eyes widened.

"Just how many drinks did she have?' Masato asked me.

"Nearly five cocktails..."

The guys eyes widened in shock.

"It's too hot!" Haruka exclaimed, taking off her jacket revealing her low cut dress, her busty chest red from intoxication. She began to reach down to take her dress off.

"W! Wait!' I exclaimed, stopping her hands.

"But why?! It's too hot in here!"

I held her hands. "Haruka, let's get you to bed okay? You're out in the open." I said, trying to reason with her as the guys helped to get her off my lap. I stood up and turned, grabbing her jacket off the ground. As I straightened, Haruka hopped into my back gently, giggling as she wrapped her arms around my neck, rubbing her hands on my chest, almost sensually.

I was shocked, yet happy to see this side of her, so carefree and sensual.

Haruka the wrapped her legs around my waist, her feet right above where my happy trail ended.

"P-please Haruka, let's get you to bed." I pleased, trying to fight the erection that was fighting to occur. No, I couldn't have sex with her whole both of us, especially her, were intoxicated.

"I get it..." She hummed, giggling. "You just want my body all to yourself. She hiccuped.

"Dear god..." Tokyia said.

None of us had seen this behaviour from her, so it was shocked moment after shocked moment.

"No Haruka." I shook my head.

"What? Is my body not good enough? Do you not like me?" She cried.

I looked at the guys, walking towards the stairs. "I'm sure your body is just fine. I do like you, but I couldn't do something like that do you when you're drunk like this.'

I started walking up the stairs when she started kissing my neck. God, if she kept this up... Hopefully she'd sober up soon.

The guys watched as Ren and their Haruka disappeared up the stairs.

"What the hell was that?!" Syo said, his tone annoyed.

"I don't know, but... Let's never get Haruka too drunk."

All the men nodded.

"Let's just prepare ourselves for Haruka to stay in bed due to a hangover." Tokiya said.

"Please Haruka! Please keep your clothes on!" They heard Ren plead.

"But! It's! Too! Hot! Just like you! I love you Ren-kun." She giggled. Then the sound was gone as a door closed.

Natsuki's eyes were wide. "W-what did she just say?!"

"Jinguji-san... Ren has some serious explaining to do." Masato said before the guys moved to the common area outside her room to wait for Ren.

 **To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 ***Warning: Haruka may be a little OOC when it comes to the lemons, etc***

I sat on the edge of Nanami's bed as she slept. I smiled at her cute expression as her cheeks were red and her lips puffy from the passionate kiss they shored before Nanami fell asleep.

I gently placed a hand on her stomach, looking at her face.

Memories of earlier, after the fashion show, her passion and her body language as the two kissed, spoke to him in many tongues.

"Oyasumi Nanami." I whispered, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead before getting up and walking to the door and stepping out.

"Oi, Jinguji-san, get her to sleep?" Masato asked.

I nodded. "Yes, finally." I chuckled.

"Good." Tokiya sighed in relief.

"Not sure any of us would have made it through tonight without a nosebleed had she proceeded tonight." Ittoki said, embarrassingly blushing.

I chuckled. "I'm with you on that."

"But you got lucky! Nanami-chan said she loved you!" Natsuki's whined.

"Well, she did kiss me afterall."

"What?!" Cecil cried out.

"Yes, it was after the fashion show."

"So... She does have you..." Natsuki's said sadly.

I nodded slowly. I knew I too would have felt sad if my honey had chosen someone else. "I understand your sadness, but I ask you all to try and keep this from the president for a while."

They all looked conflicted at first.

"If he finds out, Haruka can't compose for Starish anymore, and you'll end up losing one member as well since he'll likely get rid of me."

Natsuki nodded. "Not only that, but you and Nanami-chan are our closest friends..." He patted my shoulder, smiling. Suddenly Satsuki showed his head for just a moment. "But, I warn you, hurt her and I will show you no mercy!"

My eyes widened as I nodded. "Trust me, I promise."

Masato nodded, "Let's get to bed, I'm tired." He said, his expression sad and annoyed as he went to the direction of the room we all shared.

I followed behind Masato, my exhaustion now getting to me.

Masato turned to me, his glare intensely serious. "Not only will Natsuki kill you, but I will too."

I smiled nervously and nodded. "Sheesh, I get it." I patted his shoulder. "Of course I will protect her, I will never hurt her."

"Good." He yawned as we made our way into our room, me laying on the bottom bunk.

I stayed awake for a whole, just thinking of all the events that went on today.

Haruka's smile, her warm pink blush, her ultra soft lips, her hands burying into my hair, and the way she said, "I love you."

Slowly I could feel myself finally falling into the sleep filled abyss when I felt my phone buzz twice.

I groaned, pulling it out of my pocket, 'x-Lady-x' the name said, causing me to sit up. I opened the text with haste.

 _'Ren-kun, Im awake... When did we get home from the bar? Sorry if you are asleep. If you're awake, could you come to my room?"_

Nodding, I slowly and quietly got up, making it silently out of bed, not wanting to wake Masato.

It took me a while to reach her door, but once I did, I could feel my heard racing again. Nodding, I knocked gently on the door.

"Come in." She said quietly.

Opening the door, I found her sitting on her bed, a little tired, but more so awake. "Hello my lady, good evening."

She smiled and patted the bed, where I would sit in front of her.

I locked her bedroom door and sat across from her, crossing my legs, where she took my big warm hand in her small delicate one.

"So, what all happened?" She asked nervously, "because after the third drink, I don't remember..."

I chuckled, "You really want to know? Everything?"

"Please Ren-kun." She begged.

"Alright, well, my driver drove us home, we were slap happy drunk. You were giggling so loud and when we got in the door, you tripped and we bother fell." I wiggled my eyebrows playfully, "You were on top of me... Straddling me."

"I What?!" Haruka gasped.

"Yes, you straddled me, and the guys came to check on us and you... You said you were hot, that you loved me out loud. Not only that, but you tried stripping in front of all of them. They, and I were so shocked."

Haruka's face became bright red. "Oh god..."

I winked and laid back, pulling her to staddle me. "Though some day, I'd love to see you that way."

Haruka threw her blanket over her head as I chuckled.

"Don't worry little lamb. I won't until you're ready."

Haruka sighed, "Why is it that I'm thinking dirty thoughts of you Ren?"

My eyes widened. "Haruka?"

She blushed. "Why is it that I'm okay with being intimate with you right now?"

Inripped the blanket away, now hovering over her on my hands and knees. "What are you trying to tell me little lamb?'

Haruka blushed, looking nervous.

I caressed her cheek. "Please Haruka, you can tell me."

Haruka's eyes became very passionate as she spoke. "It's okay, if you want, we can... Be intimidate."

 **To Be Continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"It's okay, we can... if you want to intimate."

I gasped loudly and grabbed her shoulders gently. "Little Lamb, it's good just being with you like this right now. We don't have to yet. I am just fine waiting for you to be ready."

Haruka looked at me, her expression saddened.

"Lady, what is wrong?"

She shook her head. "Ren-kun, I just don't want you to always see me as innocent.

I winked. "After your many attempts to undress in front of everyone?"

She giggled. "Well... I'm serious this time. I want it... I want you." She wrapped her arms around my neck. "I'm going to overcome my nerves and my fears. Please, make..." She blushed darkly, biting her lip. "M-make l-l-love to m-m-me?" She asked, looking into my eyes.

Looking at her carefully. I wanted to make sure this was what she really wanted. After seeing no regret behind her question, I nodded, wrapping my arms around her waist. Leaning my head against her collarbone, I placed a kiss on its hollow. "Of c-course, Little Lamb."

She smiled and kissed me again, moving her hands to the buttons on my shirt, slowly unbuttoning it.

'She really is serious?!' Tonight would be the night where my dreams would be fulfilled. I would get a chance to experience a truly romantic moment.

Haruka's lips moved urgently against mine, her hands moved down to the bottom of my tom, my light bronzed and peachy toned chest exposed.

I attempted to control my breathing, having failed when her finger tips came into contact with my toned chest, my muscles jumping under her touch.

Looking into her eyes, I could see happiness covering her face. She winked as she leaned back, lifting her dress off and pulling it over her head.

I couldn't help the blush that crept upon my cheeks or the lump that had formed in my throat, or even the tightening sensation of my tight denim jeans, as mt hands rested on her hips in all her beautiful glory.

Under her dress, she wore cream yellow undergarments with white lace adorning the edged. Even if they were innocent, they were truly sexy on her body. As my hands rested on her smooth hips, I squeezed them tightly in my hands, generating an excited yelp from her. My eyes widened as I smiled. "Did you like that, my sweet honey?" I asked, giving her another squeeze.

"Ren-kun!" She gasped as I quickly covered her mouth, not wanting any passerby's, mainly the president, to hear our activity. She looked into my eyes, her hands rubbing on my chest.

She leaned down closer, pressing her lips to my collarbone as she laid down next to me.

I couldn't contain myself as I moved, hovering over her, and moving my hands behind her, removing her bra. The sight before me as I looked over her body. Her skin was like peaches and cream, her body smelled of roses and a very very slight hint of alcohol.

Even if she and I were nervous, we didn't pay too much attention to that.

I moved my mouth to her neck, licking the nape of her neck gently after each nibble I left behind. I moved her back to my lap, moving my mouth to her shoulder.

A sound escaped her as her hands buried into my hair.

I tightened my hold around her back as her head fell back as my mouth moved further down, my lips peppering kisses atop her breast. "R-Ren-kun..." She moaned.

I smiled and laid her back down on the bed, taking her left nipple into my mouth, my right hand caressing the other.

"Oh Ren-kun, it's so good."

I moved back up, looking into hers. "Such a dirty good." I winked. "Good girl, my sweet honey."

Haruka blushed, her eyes begging for more.

I hungrily latched my lips to hers, hooking my fingers into her panties.

She looked embarrassed as I pulled back to catch my breath. "Haruka?" I asked, caressing her cheek. "Are you alright?"

She shook her head wildly. "Yes, I just... I'm the only one..." She said, looking down my body for only a moment.

It clicked after a moment when I realized I was still mostly clothed compared to her.

Getting off of the bed, I removed all of my clothing, Haruka's eyes growing wide as she looked down my body, even wider when they laid upon my member.

Slowly, I got back on the bed, looking at her gently. "Before... before this goes any further, I want to make sure you want this now."

Haruka nodded slowly, "Y-y-yes. I'm... I would like to continue with you."

Nodding, I moved between her cream colored legs, my knees holding them separate, as I caressed her cheek with one hand. "I love you my sweet honey."

I leaned down even further as we kissed heavily as I slipped my member into her, bringing both of us pure ecstasy.

My body shook with each thrust, her tightness embracing my member pleasurably.

Her mouth fell open in shock, her eyes closed as she bit her lip, letting out an intense moan with every movement, even small, of my hips.

"Oh ren-kun! So good... I'm so full!"

I smiled as I began to heavily sweat as her legs wrapped tightly around my waist, her hands reaching down and gripping my rear.

I groaned, looking into her eyes. "I was right, such a dirty girl."

She gasped, biting her lip as I went faster and harder, her large breasts jiggling under my chest, her nipples pressed to my overheated chest. Haruka moved her lips to my shoulder where she gently bit, causing an animal to rise up within me as I pounded away at her flower.

I smirked and in return moved my mouth to her shoulder, sucking hard. As I pulled away to look, there was a nice hickey there, but at least no one would know it was there, except for me.

"R-ren-k-kun..." She moaned, her hips bucking up and meeting every thrust with my hips.

My body was excited, my heart beating hard as our bodies moved together, connecting in a deep and intimate way. It was such an amazing moment that I was sure at first it had to be a dream.

I thrust against her, our bodies moving in perfect harmony until we both reached our arousal peaks.

"H-H-Haruka!" I groaned, my teeth clenched as I erupted within her. My back stiffened, as she shook, her back arched sharply, her chest moving rapidly as her sporadic breathing began to slow down.

Smiling, I moved my head to her breasts, placing a kiss over her heart before I rested my head in the same place I left a kiss.

"Oh Ren..." She hummed, moving her hand into my hair as she gently and soothingly played with my hair.

I rolled to my side, running my hand through her hair. "I love you Haruka." I whispered, hugging her naked body to mine.

"I love you too, Ren-kun." She moaned, placing a kiss upon my forehead before burying her head beneath my chin as she slowly drifted to sleep.

Chuckling, I kissed the crown of her head. "Sweet dreams Haruka." I whispered as I wrapped my arms around her, one on her back, the other under my head before sleep took over my mind.

 **To Be Continued...**


	5. Chapter 5: Author Note

**Hello fans!**

 **Hey guys, so right now, I must take a temporary hiatus. Right now my family is going through from trouble, so I gotta work my butt off for a bit. But I do promise that as soon as everything is stable, I will return to this story and give you guys amazing chapters!**

 **See you in awhile crocodiles!**

 **(\\(\**

 **( * - *)**

 **o(_;_;)**

 **Lots of luv!**

 **Twi-chick34**

 **~ Amber ~**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

The sunrise shining in through Haruka's window blinded me. Squinting, I turned the other way, flinching when my sight came in contact with another face. I let my vision my adjust. As soon as I realized it was Haruka, I blushed and smiled. Moving one of my arms under my head, I looked over her naked body.

I rubbed my hand over her hair as she slowly opened her eyes. Her eyes widened as well.

"Good morning, my sweet honey."

She smiled. "G-Good morning, Ren-kun."

I winked, "Want to get dressed and go out for breakfast? My treat."

Haruka bit her lip and smiled. "Sure," She yawned, "I would like that."

Nodding, I dressed myself and couldn't help myself as I watched her dress. It was very hard to resist taking her and enjoying a full day of love making.

Haruka realized I was watching her, but she didn't seem embarrassed anymore, it almost seemed that she was seducing me as she slowly pulled her panties up her legs and over her plump cream rear. No. That had to just be me. No matter if my Lady was no longer a virgin, she would always be that blushing frenzied girl that I love.

"Alright, I'm ready." She said, standing before me, wearing a blue gradient harajuku short dress adorned with a couple gems to imitate the night sky. The top of her dress was a thin lace style top. The sleeves hugged her forearms. Her outfit spoke pure innocence.

I chuckled to myself as I took her hand in mine and pulled her to me, sitting her on my lap. "You look beautiful." I whispered, kissing the nape of her neck.

I couldn't help myself as I suckled at the skin there, letting me receive an adorable whimper.

Pulling away, I winked at her, standing up and walking out with her, her taking her purse and me putting my wallet and phone in my pocket. It was only six in the morning, so the guys wouldn't be up yet, so with quiet haste, we made our way out of the house and to one of the houses cars. I opened the passenger door for her, closing it quietly as I quickly slipped into the driver's seat.

I gasped. "Oh no! I forgot my disguise."

Haruka smiled and pulled a black wig out of her bag. "I grabbed it on our way out." She said. She leaned towards me as I drove, putting up my hair and slipping on the wig that completely changed who I looked like. She then also grabbed a stick on mustache and adhered it to my upper lip.

I looked in the mirror and cracked up as I wrapped one arm around her shoulders. "So, like me with facial hair, do you?"

Haruka giggled and kissed my cheek. "I like you either way." She said, blushing as she leaned against me.

As we drove into town, we went through, trying to find a breakfast style diner.

I sighed as it seemed we were unable to find one, right when we were about to head back, we found a place that served breakfast style food. It smelled so good that we got out as quickly as we could to get into the diner.

Taking a seat at one of the booths, we looked over the menu. I could feel something moving against my leg and I looked down to see Haruka blushing, her heels off, the side of her foot rubbing on my leg. I smiled and chuckled as I moved a hand to hers, gently pulled her to me, and kissed her.

"Hello, how are you two doing today?" A brown haired youth asked, his voice sounding both happy and tired.

"Hi, I'll have the Vegetarian Omelette with rice." Haruka said, her smile genuine.

"And for you sir?" He asked me.

"I'll have the traditional breakfast." I said, receiving a not from the waiter.

"I'll have that out for you two soon. May I bring some tea for you?"

"Oh yes please." Haruka said as her eyes drifted out the window.

After the waiter left, I leaned into her and held her hand. "Haruka?" I whispered. "Are you alright?"

She looked at me, her expression unreadable. She nodded. "Yes, I'm alright. I'm just thinking."

I cocked my head to the side and kissed the back of her hand. "About what my lady?" I asked, my tone coming out truly concerned.

Just as she was about to respond, the waiter brought us our tea before nodding and walking away.

"Haruka?" I asked again.

"Well, I just, I'm not regretful about last night... but..."

I felt a sting in my heart, was she not happy with me? Did she not want to be with me? Had I done something wrong? Or, was I really right last night about it being too soon?! "But what?" I asked, trying to mask my panic.

"I only worry how the president or how even the guys will feel once they figure out we're together. We can't hide it forever." She said, looking at me, her expression kind.

"Do you feel like... we did things too soon?"

Haruka blushed at remembering last nights activities. "Well, I mean, sure, we did suddenly have... sex last night, but... even though it was so sudden, I don't regret it at all. It was one of the first times I've truly felt one hundred percent loved."

My eyes widened as I looked at her. "I know all the guys like me, I'm sure as just friends, but you... You know I spent most of my young life alone with my grandmother, and those years were great and I loved them, but the love you've shown me..." She blushed bright red. "It made me happy." She smiled, her tone excited.

I looked at her, if only she knew how I felt with her. Her wanting to be with me for something other than my looks and my money, it was a relief and a joy.

"Here's your meals." The waiter said, placing them down. "Careful, the plates are still hot. Enjoy." He said, bowing before walking away.

"Thank you." I whispered as I watched Haruka eat her food. "Good?" I asked.

She nodded and took a piece of omelette and offered it to me. Was she wanting to feed me?

I smiled and leaned forwards, opening my mouth where she placed the food. I ate it and it truly was delicious. I leaned in after I finished the bite and washed it down with tea, I placed my lips against hers gently, looking into her eyes with my bright blue pools.

She blushed and kissed me back before pulling away to finish her food. I took my chopsticks and offered her a bit of fish where she happily eat it. "It's delicious."

Breakfast carried on that way, it was happy and peaceful. Afterwards we were to return so we could both get ready for our scheduled jobs today.

"I wish I didn't have that group interview with the guys. I'd rather spend all day with you." I sighed, holding her hand.

Haruka giggled. "No, you have to. Besides, I have loads of work to do. I'm going to be busy with helping Camus with his next song."

"Well... I guess it can't be helped can it?" I asked, chuckling as I placed a gently kiss on her cheek before we both got up to go pay for our meal.

In the car, we nodded as we knew we would only be able to be in contact the next couple days via text besides at dinner.

I knew that it was important to Haruka to not have the guys know just yet, so I would do my best to keep it quiet.

As we pulled in, we got out of the car just as the guys and the president got out of the building.

"Jinguji-san!" Ittoki yelled. "We were wondering where the two of you went... w... why are you to together alone?"

The guys all looked at them suspiciously.

"You misunderstand. I took Miss Nanami out to breakfast as a thank you for helping me at the fashion show yesterday evening."

"Oh that sounds delicious! Next time take me with you!" Natsuki begged.

Haruka giggled and nodded. "Of course."

I watched her as she moved towards Camus as he came outside. Just before hastily entering his limo, she waved at the guys and winked at me. Nodding, I knew this would be difficult to keep it a secret, but I would for as long as I could.

 **To Be Continued...**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

The weekend and the week following afterwards kept the both of us very busy sadly. I wanted to see Haruka, but it was like we kept just missing each other when we were home. My only hope was that today, she would be free.

You see, today was valentines day. I wanted to spend a complete day with her, but I knew with the guys being around it would be challenging.

I sat on my bed, researching to find romantic restaurants and perhaps a dancing venue she and I could go to. Could even go drinking again, I of course loved a drunk Haruka, she was hilarious and allowed herself to be free-spirited.

So many pages recommending the Ginza Sky Lounge, it was considered one of the most romantic restaurants in Tokyo. Not only did I want to treat her to a romantic dinner, but I also wanted to make sure she had one of the most romantic nights of her life.

I knew I wanted to make her feel exactly how much I truly love my little lamb.

Nodding, I copied the address into my phone as well as addresses for locations I knew I'd want to take her later in the evening.

Something caught my eye when I saw that there was an orchestra performance tonight, which I was sure Haruka would enjoy. Nakada Hiro was one of Japans most famous composers, composing many film scores for children's and, more geared towards, adult films. Nodding, I reserved two balcony tickets. I knew Haruka would be a little upset at how much money I was spending, but this would be our first valentine's day to share together and I knew I wanted her to truly enjoy herself.

Hijirikawa was busy writing in ancient Japanese calligraphy, his gaze way more focused than normal. So it shocked me when he spoke. "I'm starving."

"Me too." I agreed.

"There should be ingredients to make ramen in the dining room."

"So, are you planning on taking Nanami-san out tonight?" He asked, his tone sounding a mix of indifference and curiosity.

I nodded. "Yes, I'm planning on taking her to the Ginza Sky Lounge for dinner this evening. I don't know if she's ever had french Japanese style cuisine."

Hijirikawa's eyes narrowed slightly. "Possibly not, restaurants like that tend to be on the more expensive side. Anything else?"

"There is an orchestra in town, so I reserved two seats."

"Nanami-san has been quite busy with work, I'm sure she will appreciate that."

"Yes, I believe she will. I just hope she will be able to see... how much I care."

Hijirikawa looked at me, his expression blank, but his voice, uncharacteristically, with me at least, gentle. "I think she already does, but I am sure that she will enjoy spending that time with you."

I could swear I heard him murmur 'Lucky man,' before Hijirikawa turned back to his ancient calligraphy.

I understood exactly how he felt though, had Haruka chosen another man... I would feel as he does.

"What time does she get back from her work this evening?"

"She gets out at three this afternoon, her friend, Shibuya-san and she are going out for a short while before coming home. Supposed to be around five tonight."

"What orchestra is performing tonight?" He asked as we walked out of the room, heading towards the kitchen where we saw the rest of the gang.

"Oh hey guys, everyone off of work today?" Ittoki-san asked.

"Seems so." Tokiya said, looking around. "Where's Nanami-san today?"

"If I remember, she said she was helping Camus with his new song!" Natsuki said, his voice cheerful as always.

"What were you guys talking about on your way in?" Sho asked, chopping a daikon radish.

"Jinguji-san was just telling me about he and Nanami-san having a date this evening." Hijirikawa said nonchalantly.

The room suddenly became quiet.

"So... what do you have planned?" Cecil asked, his tone very sad.

"Well... as I told Hijirikawa-san, I'm taking her to dinner at the Ginza Sky Lounge and taking her to the Ukiyo Orchestra."

"THE UKIYO ORCHESTRA! It's impossible to get tickets for that, not to mention, it's super expensive!" Sho exclaimed, shocked.

"Well, my brother is part of the productions team, so I can get discounted tickets. Plus, it's only a once in a lifetime chance she'll get to see it. Figured she'd enjoy it." I nodded to Natsuki in thanks as he handed me a bowl of ramen. "She's with Shibuya-san are out, I insisted Shibuya-san assist her in finding a dress for the orchestra and offered her my card, Haruka is unaware. We'll be leaving from here." I said.

"That surely does sound romantic!" Natsuki said, clapping his hands together. "Can't wait to see how cute sweet Elizabeth is going to look."

Sho chuckled and turned his head towards the window, "What do you guys say, after lunch to a game of kickball?"

"Sounds good!" Ittoki-kun cheered.

* * *

Haruka and Tomochika were walking up and down a shopping strip.

The weather was warm, odd for February, but the warm air made the atmosphere seem calm and at peace. The sun shined down warmly and the wind gently blew through the girl's hair.

Passing by shop after shop, Tomochika almost gave up on her secret mission, a mission of extreme importance, at least that was the way Jinguji said described it.

Though, one shop caught her eye.

"Hey Haruka, I'm sorry to ask, I know the line is long, but would you mind grabbing me an iced tea? You should get one as well. I'll give you the money."

Haruka looked over at the shop, the line almost going out the door. She smiled. "It's a nice day out at least, sure. Where will you be?"

Tomochika pointed at the dress shop. "I'll be right in there waiting for you."

Haruka smiled cheerfully. "Alright, I'll be back as soon as I can."

Tomochika nodded and with haste made her way into the shop, looking for a dress.

"Konichiwa ma'am. Is there anything I can help you find?"

"Yes! You see, here's a photo graph of my friend, her boyfriend wished for me to find a dress for her to wear to the Ukiyo Orchestra."

"The Ukiyo Orchestra?!"

Tomochika nodded, sharing her shock.

"That girl is one lucky lady. He must be a romantic man... let's see... I have about three dresses that could work... from there we can decide on shoes and accessories."

"Thank you so much ma'am."

Walking around the store, the lady pulled a couple dresses from the racks. The first was a lace cap sleeve dress, but it wasn't Haruka's style at all. The next one she showed was definitely beautiful, it was a mermaid, tulle, sweetheart neckline, floor-length gown with an elegant dusty rose pink tint to the under fabric, but again... it really didn't speak Haruka.

Looking around, Tomochika saw a dress that caught her eye and she ran over and very gently touched it. As soon as she saw the complete gown, she nodded.

"Oh yes, this one is a pure beautiful, a rare dress, only three of it's kind."

"This is the one." She said, the elderly woman at the dress shop smiling kindly.

* * *

Tomochika ran out, the dress, shoes, and accessories perfectly hidden in the stores bag. As she ran out, she saw Haruka walking out with two iced teas.

"Haruka!" She called and the two met up on one sidewalk.

"Hey Tomochika! So, what was all in the shop?"

"Well, there were a lot of pretty dresses and shoes, but all are so expensive, so I just settled on a nice little clearance dress."

"How expensive?" Haruka wondered.

"Like Cinderella taking her princes credit card and putting him in debt expensive."

Haruka laughed, Tomochika knew she was overly exaggerating, but the dresses in the shop definitely were not cheap.

"Oh, did you find something you liked?" She asked.

Tomochika nodded. "Yes, you know what, why don't we go home? I'd love to try it on and show you."

"Could I see it before?" Haruka asked, her giggle sounding excited.

"Absolutely not." Tomochika smiled and winked. "It must me seen in it's complete form, so it blows the mind away."

"Oh, I didn't know that." Haruka smiled. "I guess I should start doing that with my clothing when I show you."

"Sure. Was the line a long wait?"

Haruka nodded as the two hopped into a limo. "Yes, but it was worth it, the thai tea there is delicious." She said as she offered Tomochika a sip of her drink.

Tomochika was glad that Haruka was oblivious to the fact that the dress was for her. "So. do you and Jinguji have any plans this evening?"

Haruka shrugged. "Well, I'd like to spend time with him, I haven't really been able to be alone with him for a while."

Tomochika smiled as she knew, Haruka would definitely be having the best most romantic night of her life.

 **To Be Continued...**


	8. Chapter 8: Author Note

**Hello fans!**

 **Hey guys, so, I wanted to let all of you know that I have a second job. LA is not cheap to live in XD.**

 **Now posts will not be often (every week or every two weeks), but I promise this story will continue and be finished. The next chapter or two, will be out this weekend! That is a promise.**

 **Hope everyone is doing well :)**

 **I really looking forward to writing for you guys!**

 **3 Lots of luv! 3**

 **Twi-chick34**

 **~ Amber ~**


	9. Happy Holidays!

**Hello fans!**

 **Hey guys, so, i know i apologize often, but hey, i feel bad when you dont get chapters often. Lately my family has been going through a tough time, but we'll make it through.**

 **This note is solely to wish all of my readers and fellow fan fiction writers Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays. This year has been a tough one for many and hopefully things will be better nexr year.**

 **Hope everyone is doing well :)**

 **I really looking forward to writing for you guys soon!**

 **Lots of luv!**

 **Twi-chick34**

 **~ Amber ~**


End file.
